Talk:Eric/@comment-5978469-20141109212721/@comment-7192727-20141109232552
Ah finally, a lenthy and great comment! Ok now for my reply! You said that it sounds like I only played Wild World and never played online with others. True I played Wild World and just like in the story I didn't have a great internet so my online experience for Animal Crossing does seem to be a little, "odd" for anyone who does play online. You said that you need to know each other friend codes in order to play with each other online, the thing is, that is what happens in the story. Eric gave the main character his friend code in from his letter and Eric already knew about the main characters friend code because of being his cousin, this was something I should have explained in details after the story was over, but I didn't... oops. You are not the first person to say that pasta isn't "creepy" and you are most certainly right! When I was finished with this pasta I did look over it again and said to myself "Geez... this isn't scary or anything that can work for a creepypasta", but I posted it because It was a hard work that I done for about two weeks of writing and a week of re-edits. This pasta was my original take on a Animal Crossing story that doesn't invovle the citches like; Town folks are evil, Tom Nook kills people, haunted town and other cliches that mostly follow an Animal Crossing Creepypasta. So yeah you are not the first person to think of this NOT being a Creepypasta. I didn't think people would care about the characters in this, well... mostly Eric but honestly I just thought people would just brush them off to the side and mostly focus on the story... I guess I was wrong from some people, from here on the wiki and even on the comment section on Mutahars' review on it. Also you ask how did the main character NOT know about having a cousin and you said that the main character had a picture of him? Wrong. The mother was the one who had a picture of Eric, not the main character. Many people also wonder is how the main character had no clue of having a cousin. My answer to that is; There are family members out there who doesn't know that they even have cousins or aunts or even uncles! It's strange to think but can happen. Expecting people not to care about Eric is what you think, but really it seems like a lot of people do care about Eric and were upset to happen to him in the end. I am happy to see that there is one person out there who read this story and thought, "Wow... I don't give a shit about this guy dying!" That makes me glad to know that there are people who are devided by the ending. Ouch... that ending to what you said was rude. This wiki accept creepypasta that the Creepypasta Wiki gets rid of (We don't like troll pastas though) Again, lots of people tells me that this pasta was different and original than the other Animal Crossing pastas that are out there, and that is more than enough for me to understand. People here do accept storys that fall under the creepy in Creepypasta, but it seems that this one was good enough to get peoples attention on something that is different than its predecessor's before it. Thank you for your comment, I really had a lot of time thinking on this reply. I assure you a promise that I made to everyone who thinks the way you do; I will make my next pasta a creepy one, and not a sad story. This is a promise that I made to a lot of people on this site. I hope you can wait for my next story. Thank you again for your comment, Coachskau. ~Fryz